1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a case and a display device, and more particularly, to a case for supporting a foldable display panel and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device for display an image, and an organic light emitting diode display is recently spotlighted.
The organic light emitting diode display has a self-light emitting characteristic, and thus does not require a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display device, thereby reducing a thickness and a weight. Further, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high definition characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, a high reaction speed and the like.
Since the organic light emitting diode display has the self-light emitting characteristic, and thus does not have a backlight unit included in a liquid crystal display, the organic light emitting diode display may be implemented as a foldable display panel if a substrate is formed of flexible resin.
The foldable display panel is supported by a case, and thus is folded and unfolded by the case.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.